In a conventional battery in which a spiral electrode has been formed by band-shape positive and negative electrode plates with a separator layer therebetween wound upon a collector rod serving also as a winding core and thus formed spiral electrode has been housed in a vessel, a fine round pin has been used as such collector rod. Accordingly, when these positive and negative electrode plates with a separator layer therebetween have been wound upon the collector rod, such collector rod comprising a round pin has been apt to be rotated idle and subsequently it has been necessary to fix fairly strongly one end of the collector rod to a winding machine. The working efficiency has therefore been lowered.
Furthermore, in a viewpoint of electrical connection means, when conductive resilient means of a coil spring has been merely disposed between the collector rod and the battery vessel, it has been feared that such conductive resilient means has easily come off from the desired position due to vibration or the like since the end area of the collector rod comprising a round pin has been small. It has therefore been necessary to spot-weld one end of the conductive resilient means to the collector rod. The working efficiency has therefore been lowered.